The Twilight Of Bella's Life
by ItsTwilightAgain
Summary: A Story about what would happen if Edward were to change Bella. And Then Disaster Strucks. Please don't be mean with reviews! R&R!
1. The Change

Chapter One- The Change

Bella's P.O.V

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Ugh, come on Edward." I hated having this discussion with him. I mean he's the one who said that July 16th was the day he was going to change me. He also said he'd do it in our secret meadow which is where we are now.

" Are you sure this is what you want?" "Are you so ready for this to be the end, for this to be the twilight of your life, though your life has barely started, you're ready to give up everything?"

" It's not the end," I said that in a whisper, "it's the beginning"

" Well so be it" Edward as careful as he was as always, he kissed me, and then he did it.

He bite me in two spots, one on my hand –where James had bit me before-, and one on my neck.

At first the pain didn't come. It was weird; I thought it would have been the same, like last spring when James did it. Then about five minutes later I felt it.

All I could do was scream, I heard Edward say something but I wasn't sure what. I couldn't hear him over all my screaming. So, Edward then very gently picked me up and ran to his shiny Volvo.

I couldn't tell how fast we were going with my pain and everything but I bet we were going the same speed as always, 120 mph.

When we got to his house, Carlisle was there and he took me from Edward to the garage. He put me on the mattress-which they probably put there- and he tied me down. The rest went blank.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward's P.O.V

I hated hearing my Bella in pain. So, I tried to think of something else. I went to my room and listened to music. But then I heard Rosalie thinking '_Why does he have to bring that wretch here? Why was she brought in to my life? Why is it that me, Rosalie Hale, the one who wants nothing to do with that…… human, have to listen to her screaming for the next three days?'_

After that, I just tuned her out, not wanting to hear insults about my sweet, sweet Bella. Then Alice ran, well more like dance, to my room, when she said she had a vision about Bella. "Bella is going to have a power!" I could tell she was excited. "She is going to have Telekinesis and she will be able to freeze time!" I was right, she was too excited, but who cared so was I.

" Oh my, that's…..err…..wonderful!" I don't know why I was acting like this, I mean I was happy.

So, then Alice and I went downstairs to tell everybody the great news. "bella's going to have a power, well actually two, she is going to have telekinis and she would be able to freeze time!" oh my god, there she goes again with all the excitement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella's P.O.V

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" ugh, this is so painful. I wish I could just die. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" why does transforming into a vampire have to hurt so much? "Aaaaaaaaaaaah" I just have to think to myself, yea that is it. After all this pain I get to be like Edward, a vampire! After this, we can get married. Oh, I just loved the thought of being with Edward forever. I also loved the thought of how graceful I am going to be.

I don't have to be a klutz anymore. I get to be beautiful too. This vampire stuff really isn't as bad as Edward says it…. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

After that scream, I felt no pain, and my heart had stopped beating.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward's P.O.V

"Did anybody else hear that?" I said that too fast for I was excited. "Um, Edward we didn't hear anything."

"That's just it I don't hear anything!" "Bella's heart stopped!"

" Yay! She's a vampire just like us!" now Alice was really, really excited.

I ran down as fast as I could, which was pretty fast might I add, down to the garage to see my Bella.

Oh my god, she was beautiful, no she was stunning. "Bella, my love how do you feel?"

" I feel great, I would feel better if somebody were to untie me."

I chuckled

"Oh yea, let me get that for you Bella"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella's P.O.V

I had to see myself. "Edward, my love, is there a mirror?"

"Ya, over there"

"Thanks"

Oh my god I was beautiful. My long hair had turned darker, my dark brown chocolate brown eyes were pitch black, and my lips seemed better proportioned than before.

I also had a killer body, I probably was six or seven inches taller, because I wasn't so short compared to Edward. I had become skinner, maybe three or four sizes smaller, and my chest was bigger.

**(A/N: didn't really want to say that last one but oh well!)**

after all that, all I could say was

"wow"

"I know Bella, you're gorgeous"

and all I could think of was Fergie's song: Glamorous.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice's P.O.V

Oh my god! This is so cool now we have to go shopping! I mean I feel shopping deprivation. I haven't shop in nearly TWO WHOLE HOURS! Wow that is such a long time!

"Edward can I take Bella shopping, so she could have some clothes that actually fit her?"

"No, sorry but we have to let her hunt first. Or else she might kill everybody at the mall"

"Oh right…"

"Then what are we waiting for let's go"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella's P.O.V

" So what, you guys are saying is that I run to an animal and rip it to shreds with my teeth?"

"Ya, pretty much"

"Ok then, here goes nothing"

I went for a gazelle, for that is what called my attention. "This is much messier than I have thought it would be"

"You done, Bella?"

"sure let's get home"

I liked that idea, of Edward's home being my home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice's P.O.V

"Come on Bella, I'll teach how to get the blood stains off"

That way it will be faster and then we get to go…SHOPPING!

"Sure, thanks Alice"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella's P.O.V

"So what store should we go to first?" I think Alice was too excited. Then again, when wasn't she?

"Let's go check out American Eagle"

"Ok"

When Alice finished buying practically the whole store, the price ended up being…. "HOLY CRAP ALICE, I can't let you buy all that for me!"

"Well too late"

So, as we were crossing the street, I saw Victoria, and I told Alice. She stopped dead in the middle of the road. Which led to a car hitting her. She was not hurt, of course not, but her marble body crushed the car, which everybody saw.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight or any of its characters (I know it's sad but it's true) they belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 2 – Kidnapped

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

Alice's P.O.V

Oh my god! I totally forgot to tell Bella about her new powers! This all would have been prevented, if I were not so damn excited to see her like us!

" Um Bella, I think we should…RUN!"

"Ok Alice, but I don't know if I can I haven't ran in my new…. form"

"Bella, running is a second nature remember, just RUN!"

"Ok!"

There were people staring at us. I could hear them whispering. _'Isn't one of them Dr. Carlisle Cullen's kids?'_

Another said _' Ya and the other one, Chief Swan's girl, wow she is a lot prettier than I remember'_

I could see Bella grin on that last comment.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

Bella's P.O.V

"Alice I'm scared"

"I know Bella"

"Ya I think we are going to have to move now"

"Me Too"

"Listen I will come home to Charlie, and hopefully he will not be suspicious, from my disappearance from the last three days."

"Ok, I'll drop you off"

I waited for Charlie to get home. Nothing. It was three in the morning and he wasn't home. I was getting worried, too worried. I was scared. At around Six O'clock in the morning, I called the station.

"Can I speak to chief swan please?"

"Is this Bella?"

"Ya"

"You didn't hear… did you?"

"I didn't hear about what?"

"Bella, your father was shot, outside of La Push, in the middle of a gang fight"

" Oh my…oh my…OH MY GOD!"

"I'm sorry Bella. Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"Ya. At Dr. Carlisle Cullens house"

"Ok. Bye"

Oh, my god Charlie was gone. That thought did not register in my head. When it did I just sat there crying, tearlessly of course, and it felt like I was crying for eternity. Then, out of nowhere a pencil came flying toward me.

The strange part was that nobody was there. _Did I do that? But… how? I am confused. And hey the clock stopped. Maybe it ran out of batteries or something…hey but the fly in front of me… it stopped dead in its place? Oh, my god I am losing my head right now. I think I need to go back to Edward, maybe he could explain._

When I made it back to Edward's house everything was explained. Edward had said that I had two powers, I had telekinesis and I could freeze time. That would probably explain, the flying pencil and the non- moving fly.

Edward had said he would take me to our meadow and I could practice there.So, it was 7:30 in the morning what to do? It appears that Edward was thinking the same thing.

"Bella it's 7:30 in the morning and I got nothing to do"

"What do you want to do?"

I replied playfully

"I could think of one thing"

Then we raced to his room. I remembered his room. With the sound system, I was afraid to touch because I thought I would break it. First, he said he wanted to play my lullaby, which I haven't heard in a while so I agreed.

I remembered it so clearly, it was soft, sweet, but so complex, I was surprised just one set of hands did it.

So, then he asked what I was thinking before. I said, "Since I have been transformed you haven't… kissed me"

He replied, "Somebody's greedy today"

When we kissed, it wasn't as soft as I remembered, it was intense. It was better. I liked it; I didn't even have to worry about his boundaries anymore. And we were like that for two or three minutes and then he pulled away. This time though I was not the only one who was breathing heavily.

Then Alice came in.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

Alice's P.O.V

"They took Carlisle"

"Who?"

"The FBI, Bella somebody told on us after that incident in the mall parking lot."

"No"

"We have to go get him, but how?"

"I don't know but it looks like Esme is going to have a nervous breakdown, Bella go stay with her"

"Why me? I am not saying that I don't want to, but wouldn't it be better if one of you went with her? You guys have known her longer than I have"

"I think she may want you, she likes you, a lot"

"Ok"

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

Esme's P.O.V

" WHY DID THEY HAVE TO TAKE HIM?"

"Esme?"

I heard Bella coming down. She looked…worried, confused, and maybe even guilty.

"Bella, come here I need a hug"

"Ok"

So, we were like that for a minute or two and she said she needed to confess something.

She Started

"Esme when Alice was talking me to the mall, I saw…. Victoria. I told Alice and she stopped dead in the middle of the road. Then a car came and it hit her, she wasn't hurt, of course not, but she totaled the car with her arm." "Then me and Alice heard a lady saying 'isn't that Dr. Carlisle Cullen's kid?' and then we ran to Edward's Volvo and… I think one of them told on us, and that is why the FBI has Carlisle."

"Oh my god Bella!" "How could this happen? Where's Alice? Thanks to her and her stupidity, they have CARLISLE! That is the worst person to have! You cannot have a VAMPIRE at the FBI agency that isn't good!"

"Calm down, Esme"

"I CANNOT CALM DOWN"

I was appalled, how could Alice be so stupid? How could she walk in front of a car, and crush it with her _arm, _while everybody was watching?

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

Bella' P.O.V

I could see Esme was worried. Well actually, she seemed furious. So I let her cry, she cried for a while, shaking and having that broken voice, after she cried she seemed better. Only a little better though. I have to go talk to Edward.

"Edward I think we need to find Carlisle, pronto."

"let's go"

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

Carlisle's P.O.V

"Why in the world am I here?"

"Don't play stupid Dr. Cullen"

I had so many questions. Like why in the world am I at the FBI agency right now? This is not really a good place to be considering I am a VAMPIRE! They are going to probably do some weird test on me. What if they have to draw blood? What am I going to do then?

This is so not funny. But I have a weird feeling Emmett is somehow involved.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

A/N: will you guys please tell me if you like this story? Please Review! Be nice though I've never written a story before, (please don't ask how I am doing in English) so please REVIEW, REVIEW, and wait let me think what else, oh yea…REVIEW!


	3. The Truth

Disclaimer : I don't Own Twilight or any of its characters (I know it's sad but it's true) they belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-**

Chapter 3 – The Truth

Bella's P.O.V

I didn't know what I was going to do to try to find Carlisle so I had to think.

"Edward I have absolutely no clue what to do."

"Bella, remember when I told you, that you had powers?"

"Yes, Of course, it was just this morning"

"Well, that is how you are going to help us"

"I am going to help you by, moving things with my mind and freezing stuff?"

Yea that's a great help, all you do is move things, things you could move with your hands, and make bugs stop. Wow that is a great help.

"Bella, I know it may not seem much, but it will help, don't worry, my love, but you will be the biggest help of us all"

"Ok, but I am still not sure"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-**

Carlisle's P.O.V

I was so bored. I was just sitting here, when I really wanted to go back to my Esme and the hospital.

Hey, there is a lady walking in here. It looks like she is wearing a mask. She has fiery red hair. That can only mean one thing. Victoria.

I heard Victoria talking to a security guard. " Ok men, I will talk to this so called, Dr. Cullen."

She shut the door and then she took off her mask.

"What do you want Victoria?"

"Where is the human?"

"What Human?"

" Your little boy's pet, where is she?"

"You mean Bella, you are too late Victoria, she's a vampire now."

"WHAT!"

"It doesn't matter, I will rip her to shreds and burn her."

"If that was the case then what the heck are we at the FBI agency?"

"I thought the game would be more interesting this way"

" You're sick you know that."

" Ya, I know"

"Victoria, this isn't going to help you get Bella. They are probably going to be moving around, since my criminal days…"

" Criminal days? You? You…. vegetarian? What could you have possibly done wrong?"

"A while ago maybe five or six years ago, I wasn't as wealthy as I am today, and Edward needed new clothes, so I went to a very busy bank and I robbed it. They are probably still looking for me, since that robbery is the reason why I have so much… money today."

"Now the FBI will find me, and look to see if I done anything bad in the…past. They will see the robbery and probably do some test on me to see if I am on pot or crack or something. Victoria if they need a blood sample, the needle isn't going to be able to penetrate my skin, and if I does, there isn't going to be any blood to draw."

"Victoria, the Volturi will come, and they will figure out it was you, and kill you for the trader you are."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-**

Bella's P.O.V

Oh my god, this is going to be hard trying to find Carlisle.

It looks like Alice is having a vision. She's out of it, let me ask what she saw.

"Alice what did you see?"

" I saw Carlisle, he not in the FBI agency because of us, it's because Victoria is sick and twisted and is still after you." "But Bella, in about three days, there is going to be an angry mob after us."

Oh great just what we need, an angry mob.

"What did you guys do exactly?"

"Alice, you didn't tell him."

" No, sorry, too excited about your transformation."

"Ok then, let me explain. When Alice took me to the mall, and we were on our way back home, I saw Victoria. I told Alice and she stopped dead in the street. A car was coming, and Alice crushed it with her arm."

" Wow Alice"

"What kind of car was it?"

"Oh my god Edward, who cares!"

"Sorry gees"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-**

**(A/N: sorry if this one seems short, it's mother's day and my mom keeps nagging at me to get of the computer and help her.)**


	4. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, New Moon, or any of the characters, they all belong to the wonderfully talented, Stephenie Meyer.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 4- The Rescue**

Bella's P.O.V

"I don't know if I can Edward"

"Just Try"

I did not know if I could do it. I did not know if I could freeze the guards standing in front of the agency. I just knew that I had to try, for the sake of my new father.

"Ready Bella?"

"No"

"Let's do this"

Ok, so I tried and nothing happened, they -they being the guards- just thought I was strange. So, my darling angel, Edward, thought it would be funny to scare me.

Everybody was suddenly frozen.

I did not know how to unfreeze just Edward and Alice. So, I tried shaking them and that seemed to work.

"Bella? How did you get over here?"

"Well, when I froze the guards, I ended up freezing you and Alice too."

"Oh."

So now, we started walking to where we believed Carlisle's cell was.

"Great, Edward's going to have to scare me again."

That is when I heard Edward say, 'this is going to be fun'

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Edward's P.O.V

"BOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Then the next thing I knew Bella was next to me, she probably had froze Alice and me again.

"Bella, we are going to need to practice that." That was the first time Alice had spoken in this entire mission thingy.

" Now Bella, I am going to need you to move that door, with your telekinesis power."

She had a thousand different emotions going across her beautiful face, some I recognized, confusion, happiness, sadness, and then hate.

" Edward," she said it in a very stern voice, now I could tell that there was certainly hate, "I cannot do this, I could barely freeze anything without you scaring me, how am I going to work this now? If you try scaring me I could end up moving you and Alice into a wall or making one of your arms rip out of place or something…worse."

"Bella," Alice seemed calm as she spoke, but her pixie like body seemed nervous, "You need to relax, here's an idea, think about moving, and then wave your hand and maybe that might work." **(A/N: if anybody watches Charmed, then yes I am using Prue and Piper's Powers.) **

Bella still seemed confused but she tried it and… it worked!

"Wow, thanks Alice, I will need to remember that."

"No problemo"

While we were walking, Bella started speaking,

"I think…I think I see Carlisle!"

We started running to him, but as we were running, I was watching my Bella, she was as graceful as ever and I missed her being so clumsy, I missed her being my damsel in distress.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Alice's P.O.V

"I see Carlisle now"

We ran to Carlisle, they had him in chains, if I could, I would probably be crying right now.

"Carlisle!"

"Edward, Alice, and Bella, you have no clue how good it is to see you right now."

"But Bella this place isn't safe for you."

"Carlisle it's ok, I can control myself around humans now."

"Bella that's not it, I am here because of Victoria, Bella she knows that you are a vampire right now and she is planning to rip you to shreds and burn you."

I saw Edward grimace at my words.

"Fine then, Alice and I will hide her after we get you out of these chains."

"Edward that's not a good idea, remember a couple years ago when I robbed that bank?"

"How could I forget, that is why we are so stinking rich right now."

"Well Edward you are not the only one who remembers, Edward the FBI wants me."

"Well that's even more reason to get you out."

"Edward they said that there was a murder when I robbed it, I forgot that I…. lost control on that day."

"Edward, they sentenced me to murder."

"Carlisle, like they could kill you"

"Edward, they are going old fashion, they are going to burn me at the stake."

"NO!"

"Carlisle you can't get killed not now, not right after my transformation."

"I'm Sorry Bella."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N: Yes I know it's a miracle I am actually updating, but it only took me so long because people in my house wouldn't let me go on the internet. I promise I will update sooner though.**


	5. Sorry Guys

Hey, I don't feel like I can continue with this story 'The Twilight Of Bella's Life' I am not sure why…

**But if anybody wants it I'll be happy to give it to them…**

**But please start where I left off……..and add my username in the description….**

**I'm SOOO SORRY you guys (well most likely girls) but hey. I have a new story it's called 'Love Doesn't Work That Way'**

**Also if you want watch some of my Twilight/New moon vids. Then visit my Youtube site at**

** guys,**

**Z**

**p.s don't forget my youtube site and my new story**


End file.
